Shirayuki's Memory Loss
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki loses her memory after she drinks a potion that someone gives her. What will happen when She think another guy is her husband. Well, Zen gets her memory back or will he lose her and his unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**Shirayuki's Memory Loss**

 **Sum: Shirayuki loses her memory after she drinks a potion that someone gives her. What will happen when She think another guy is her husband. Well, Zen gets her memory back or will he lose her and his unborn child.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Is the potion done?" A man asked, walking over another man.

"Yes, this potion will make anyone lose their memory when they drink it." The man said, hand him the bottle of potion.

"Good, Prince Zen, your wife, will be mine." The man said with an evil laugh. "And when she forget about you I will be there."

With Zen Wisteria...

"Honey, what are you doing?" Zen asked, looking at his wife who was making a blanket for their unborn child.

"I'm making a blanket for your child," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen with a smile.

"You're not even a month pregnant yet. You don't know it is a girl or a boy yet." Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"I know that why I'm making a blue blanket and a pink blanket," Shirayuki said.

"Okay, well I have some stuff to do at the office. "Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the head.

"Okay, Love you," Shirayuki said, watch Zen walked over to the door.

"Love you too," Zen said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Shirayuki stood up from the couch and walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh, Princess Shirayuki." A man said, walking up to her.

"Hi, Stefan," Shirayuki said, looking at him with a smile.

"I hear the great news congratulation on your child," Stefan said with a smile. "To celebrate with a drink," Stefan said, hand Shirayuki a cup.

"I agree," Shirayuki said, took a sip of her drink when she feels a little dizzy. Shirayuki was about to fall on the floor when Stefan catch her.

 **In Zen's office...**

Zen heard that Shirayuki faint and run to the herb building. When he got there, the chief of the herb building told him that Shirayuki lost her memory and can't remember anything.

He opens the door and saw Stefan sat beside her talking. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walking closer to him.

"Who are you? "Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"It me, your husband," Zen answer, looking back at Zen.

"I'm sorry, but Stefan says he is my husband," Shirayuki said, looking at Stefan then back at Zen. Zen eyes got wide in shock and narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirayuki's Memory Loss**

 **Chapter 2**

"How dare you?" Zen asked, punch the wall very close to Stefan's head.

"What I love her first then you came and took her away," Stefan said with a grin on his face.

"Stay away from her," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"I can't do that she is my wife," Stefan said, push Zen away from him.

"No Shir is my wife. She is carrying my child." Zen said, push him against the wall. "Guards!" Zen yelled, and three guards come running up to Zen.

"Arrest this man," Zen order, watch the guards grab Stefan.

"You make the biggest mistake of your life," Stefan said, walking down the hallway with the three guards.

"Prince Zen, we find this in the kitchen." A maid said, handing her a bottle.

"What is this?" Zen asked, took the bottle from her.

"I don't know; I saw Stefan put it in a cup." The maid answer, looking at Zen.

"Thank you, I will have the chief to see what this is," Zen said, walked in the chief office.

"Your Highness, what can I do for you?" The chief asked, looking at Zen.

"I want to know what this bottle is?" Zen answer with a question, hand her the bottle.

"This is memory loss." The chief said, took the bottle form Zen. "I can make a potion to have her remember, but it will take some time."

"Okay, please get Shirayuki here memory back. "Zen said, walked out of the room. Zen walked out of the herb building and saw Obi walking toward him.

"Hey, Master," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Obi, I want you to stay by Shirayuki side and don't let anyone in the room." Zen order, looking back at him.

"Okay," Obi said, walked in the herb building.

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirayuki's Memory Loss**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Zen walked into Shirayuki bedroom when he saw her looking out of the window. "Shirayuki," Zen said, stepping close to her. Shirayuki turned her head and looked at Zen.

"Where my husband?" Shirayuki asked.

"Shirayuki, Stefan is not your husband I am," Zen answer, walking close to her.

"No, He says that he was my husband," Shirayuki said.

"Don't believe anything he says," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"He told me not to believe you," Shirayuki said, looking back at the window. The door open and walked in was the chief.

"I make the potion." The chief said, walked over to Shirayuki. "Here drink this." The chief said, hand the cup to Shirayuki.

"What happens if I drink this?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the chief.

"It will bring back your memories." The chief said, looking back at her.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took a sip of the potion.

"You will feel a little tired." The chief said. Shirayuki let out a yawn and close her eyes. "She just then to rest for a while then when she wakes up she will remember." The chief said, walked out of the room.

"Okay," Zen said, watch the chief close the door behind her. Zen pulled up a chair by Shirayuki bed and sat down watching her sleep. After a while, Shirayuki slowly opens her eyes and looking up at Zen. "Hey," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Hey, honey," Shirayuki said, sat up in bed.

"How do you feel?" Zen asked with a smile.

"I'm fine," Shirayuki said lead over a kisses Zen on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

 **Thank you for reading Shirayuki's Memory Loss :)**


End file.
